Zink: A 6teen Story
by jimcarreyluvr
Summary: The gang meets a new girl, who didn't want to be met. Find out a secret, that didn't want to be found. And save someone, who doesn't want to saved.
1. Chapter 1

Zink: A 6Teen Story

"You're moving _again_ Zeilia? I _just_ got your new address and phone number!!!" Remma whined.

"Yea…well…you know how it is." She said, hoping that she would buy her well worn excuse…..she didn't.

"No I don't. You never tell me."

"Yea, about that…um…I gotta go! Bye Remma!"

"Bu—" Silence. "That Zeilia, always the weird one." She sighed.

_/Sometimes Remma wants to know waaaayyy to much. Oh well.\_ She thought, packing her sword and mirror, seeing herself in the mirror in the process. Her caramel skin was slightly ashy, except for her face, she's very tall for her age, with brown eyes and _very_ long eyelashes, lots of people say she's beautiful. _/I'll just settle for pretty\_ She thought and giggled. _/I know Remma thinks I'm weird. She has __**no**__ idea.\_ Zeilia thought, and headed down to her car. You see, besides the fact that she could be a little weird at times, she has a secret that makes her even weirder, she is a superhero. She can fly, morph, and do just about _anything_ without anybody knowing who she really is.

_**Flashback (5 years ago):**_

_"Well, here we are Jaycee, Earth." Lyrica said, her voice slightly shaky with fear. _

_"It's much brighter than Venus, that's for sure." Her husband replied jokingly, trying to lighten the situation._

_Now it was Zeilia's turn to speak, "Wow, it's so…__**boring!**__"_

_"Aw c'mon Zelly. I'm sure you'll love Orange Grove, and your signed up to attend Golden Street Elementary."_

_"__**Mom!**__ Please don't call me Zelly. It's embarrassing! Besides, it's one thing to move cities, but __**planets.**__ It's not fair! __**And**__ we have to move again in five years. It's just not—"_

_"ZEILIA!!! I have never heard you speak like that! Your mother and I had no idea you felt __**this**__ strongly about it."_

_"Yea well, you haven't even told me why we're here anyway. You've only told me that I can't use my powers. Why? Don't the people here have powers too? Did you lie and say that I don't have powers? Is that the only way I could get in? Don't tell me this is a school for the energetically impaired!?"_

_"No it's not Zeilia." Her mother chimed in. " Those kinds of schools don't exist on Earth. Their minds are too closed off trying to know everything about the universe, that they don't even know there is life on other planets. And the fact that their minds are closed off like that, causes them to be powerless._

_Zeilia jaw dropped. "No powers!? B-but, but that's, that's IMPOSSIBLE!!!"_

_"I know, but it's true. And that is why we're needed here."_

_"So we're going to be SUPERHEROS!?"_

_"SHHHH!!! Yes, now let's unpack."_

Now five years later she is (by Venus' terms) old enough to be out on her own, and on her way to her new dwelling in Galleria, New York. She jumped into her car and with a snap of her fingers her house disappeared. _/It has some perks. To bad it only works with things I __**own.**__ \_ She sighed inwardly. "Well I better get going to my _new_ home sweet home." She started the car and went on her way.


	2. Chapter 2

New Friends

***

Her first day of school was lonely, but there wasn't much teaching, she was thankful for that. At lunch she sat at a secluded table her attention drawn to six kids in particular; a Goth girl, a skater boy, a boy seemingly full of himself, a blonde, a girl with brown hair, and a black guy. _/They look like they're having all the fun in the world. / _She sighed. Just then the Goth girl caught her eye and she promptly looked away. _/If I don't make contact, I don't have to speak. If I don't have to speak, I don't have to embarrass myself. /_ She kept repeating that in her mind until the bell rang for 5th period, she nearly jumped for joy when it did. She ran as fast as she could without getting in trouble. And when she made it to science she was gasping for breath.

The rest of the day went smoothly and she avoided the group of kids she saw at lunch successfully. And she decided to hang out at the mall that she heard a couple of girls talking about in her 6th period. She parked her car as close as possible to the Galleria mall. _/In case anyone needs m______.....Zink. Wow five years and I still mess up like that? I'd better keep that in check. /_ She then realized that she was thirsty, so she headed over to, what had to be, a lemonade stand, since it was a giant lemon. But halfway there she froze; working the stand was the blonde she had seen at lunch. And at the table closest to her? The other five. She sighed. _/Might as well get this over with. /_ She decided to approach the blonde first—she was still thirsty. "Hi, can I have a small banana lemon twist?"

"Coming right up!" the blonde chirped. "Here ya go!"

"Thanks" Zeilia said. She took a sip of her drink and put a $5 on the counter.

"And your change is— "

"Keep the change." Zeilia said and turned to walk off.

"Hey, aren't you the new girl at school?" Zeilia turned around to find that the voice came from the Goth girl.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Oh yea. I saw you at lunch. I'm Nikki."

"Hi Nikki, I'm Zeilia."

"What a great name!" The blonde said this. "I'm Caitlin. That's Jude," the skater boy, "Jen," the brown haired girl, "Wyatt," the black boy. "and Jonsey." the boy full of himself.

"Um......Cool names."

"Thanks." Jude said.

"Mind if I sit down?"

"Not at all."

Zeilia smiled, she hadn't smiled since she moved to Galleria. She just hoped it would last. There hadn't been one hero call since she moved, and she hoped it would stay that way. _/Why __**haven't **__they called? What if something's happened to them? Wouldn't someone call? /_ She was lost in her thoughts when everyone in the mall started screaming. She looked up to see what looked like a cyborg that just emerged from a bar. "Oh. My. Lord." She ran as fast as her feet could carry her and jumped into a bathroom. _/ Empty, good. /_ With a snap of her fingers, she was in costume: a ninja-like outfit with fingerless gloves, a brown leather belt with a sword, and of course, a mask. _/Nice to be Zink again. /_ She flew back to where the cyborg was and found him with guns trained on…._Wyatt!!!_ "Oh no…" She breathed. She snapped her fingers again and he was standing next to her. "Run." She said staring at him with a military-like gaze.

"Don't have to tell me twice! ZEILIA!!! ZEILIA WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Zeilia sighed. She forgot that she would have to explain her disappearance. _/Oh well, for now I can take my anxiety out on Mr. Tin can. /_ She smirked. "Hey! Aluminum butt! Over here!" He looked over at her with wild eyes. _/ No…it couldn't be. /_

"Zink! So nice to see you again." The cyborg said with snakelike charm.

"Daymoor?? I thought you were…dead."

"Awwww. Did I disappoint you?"

"No, you just, shocked me."

"Hmmm good idea." His guns turned into lasers.

Zink didn't waste any time, she snapped her fingers and reappeared behind Daymoor. Then delivered a solid punch to the back of his head. While he was seeing stars, she disarmed him and kicked him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Before he could retaliate, she snapped her fingers and he was gone.

"That…was…AWESOME!!!"

_/ Oh no, Jude. /_ "Uh…well, all in a day's work and all that stuff. Um, bye!"

"Awesome" Jude breathed.

"Didn't you just say that?"

"Zeilia? Zeilia! You're okay! We were all so worried!!!" Caitlin ran over and crushed her in a death hug.

"I'm fine I was just hiding."

"Well you can't blame us for being worried. That guy looked like he came straight from a comic book!"

"Yea, well……Who's hungry?" She smiled sheepishly.

"I am." Jude said.

"Cool, let's get a pizza."


	3. Chapter 3

Secrets Revealed and Friends Kept

Jude didn't waste any time, he ran as fast as his feet would take him, occasionally looking back only to see Zeilia sitting on the bench, arms crossed. He finally arrived at the Lemon, panting. "Guys…I…. gotta…tell you something."

"What is it Jude?" Jonsey asked.

"It's about Zeilia."

"Hey guys watcha talkin' about?" Zeilia inquired, although she already knew.

"You know _exactly _what we are talking about."

"So? It's not like they'll believe you anyway."

"Why don't you just tell them? They wouldn't think any less of you."

"What are you talking about Jude?" Caitlin asked. But she was ignored while the two went at each other's throats for some unknown reason.

"I'm not worried about them!" Zeilia continued, "It's everyone else! I don't want it to spread around. And I can't exactly stay calm with Jonsey around!" Said person looked at her with confusion. She looked at him and said, "Nikki told me about when you sold her out for plastic wrap."

"Zeilia just tell them!!!" Jude exclaimed.

"Fine!" Zeilia took a seat. "You know how I disappeared right before Zink did, and reappeared right after she left?"

"Yeah?" The group said in unison.

"Well, that's because we're the same person." They all stared at her in shock, and Jude, just grinned. "And one more thing……I'm from Venus." Everyone's jaw dropped. Except, of course, Jude's.

"No…way."

"It all makes sense now." Jonsey mused. They all looked at him with surprise, expecting him to say something intelligent, up until what he said next, that is. "I mean, all foreign girls are _supposed_ to be hot," he said matter-of-factly, and then continued, "so a different planet should count right?" Zeilia shot him a look, but he just winked at her. Causing her to roll her eyes.

"That's _all_?" Zeilia asked. "No 'You're a freak'? No 'Never talk to us again'?"

"Zeilia?" Caitlin interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"You need a shopping spree. My break is in a few minutes."

"Cool."

"Looks like Nikki will be getting one of Zeilia's infamous mega-tips." Wyatt teased. Nikki grinned.

"I might actually have to _work_!?" Nikki said with mock surprise.

"Awww, poor you." Zeilia joked.

"For an alien, you sure have mastered English, let alone sarcasm."

"Well, Venus is really the same as Earth, except for the always cloudy days and everyone having powers. And I'm _not_ an alien; I'm a species variation of humans."

"Okay?" Wyatt said.

"Break time!" Caitlin chirped. She removed the lemon from her head, jumped out of the stand and dragged Zeilia to the Khaki barn, Nikki in tow. She _did_ want to get that mega-tip after all.

***

Caitlin was running all around the store getting different clothing items for Zeilia, and at an admirable speed. "Why doesn't Caitlin try out for the track team?" Zeilia asked Nikki.

"Because there would have to be a cashmere sweater or a cute guy at the end of the track."

"I'm guessing there's not?"

"Mmmm-hmmm"

"Zeilia come here! I found some stuff I think you'll like!" Caitlin yelled from the changing rooms.

"My tailor awaits." Zeilia said as she strode towards the dressing room.

"What are you, a princess on Venus?" Nikki asked.

"No, Venus is a democracy." Zeilia replied. Leaving Nikki to stare, open-mouthed. As she walked over to Caitlin. "Alright Caitlin what do you have for m__ Who are they?" Zeilia pointed to three almost identical blonde girls, except for their hairstyles.

"This is Chrissy and that's Kristen and Kristen. Nikki calls them the Clones."

"Ohhhh. So _you're_ the three girls Nikki calls evil. I expected oh I dunno like tentacles or _something_ evil looking. You guys just look well _not_ evil."

"Uh, thanks?" Chrissy said.

"So, what do you guys have for me?" Zeilia asked.

"Well," Caitlin said, "I found these three outfits, since you don't really need that many." Zeilia elbowed her. "_Ouch_. Anyways, I think they are just your style c'mon, go try them on!" Caitlin shoved the small pile of clothes into Zeilia's hands, pushing her into a changing stall. Minutes later, she emerged wearing a long-sleeved turquoise shirt, a purple vest with a fur collar and jeans. Zeilia smiled, happy with Caitlin's selection. She went back in and emerged later with a gray T-shirt that said, 'I'M A STAR' and dark blue jeans with silver stripes. She came out a third and final time wearing an exact copy of Caitlin's outfit: a pink tee and sky blue skirt. Caitlin gave her a thumbs up, but Zeilia just shook her head. Nikki checked out the first two outfits.

"That'll be 35.15." Nikki said, handing Zeilia her clothes in a bag.

"Here you go." Zeilia said, sliding a $50 across the counter. "Keep the change."

_"No fair!"_ Came a whiny voice from behind them. They all turned to look; it was one of the Clones. Which of them it was Zeilia wasn't sure. _/Identity crisis much?/_ "You _never_ work and now you're getting a $14.85 _tip!!!"_ _/ Ok, it's the leader Chrissy. This is like some sick joke, the "alien", as they call it, and the leader. Ugh!/_

"How do you know how much my tip was?" Nikki asked.

"Darth is here shopping for his girlfriend." She pointed to a nerdy-looking kid with a black cape.

"Oh. Well so what if I actually worked? I _earned_ it! And I decided to work today because my friend here," she gestured towards Zeilia. "is shopping here for the first time. _DEAL WITH IT!!!_"

Chrissy was glaring at Nikki. Then she turned to Zeilia and said in a sickly-sweet voice, "Zeilia since _Caitlin_ has already made her choice of friends, you can either be with the _losers,_" she gestured towards Nikki, "or us." The three girls smiled expectantly.

Zeilia just stared. Then she turned to Nikki and Caitlin and said, "You guys wanna rent a movie? We can watch it at my place. Besides, Wyatt and Jude are the only ones, with jobs, who haven't gotten my infamous tips yet."

Nikki and Caitlin just smiled and nodded, and they all headed over to underground video.


	4. Chapter 4

Secrets Revealed and Friends Kept

Jude didn't waste any time, he ran as fast as his feet would take him, occasionally looking back only to see Zeilia sitting on the bench, arms crossed. He finally arrived at the Lemon, panting. "Guys…I…. gotta…tell you something."

"What is it Jude?" Jonsey asked.

"It's about Zeilia."

"Hey guys watcha talkin' about?" Zeilia inquired, although she already knew.

"You know _exactly _what we are talking about."

"So? It's not like they'll believe you anyway."

"Why don't you just tell them? They wouldn't think any less of you."

"What are you talking about Jude?" Caitlin asked. But she was ignored while the two went at each other's throats for some unknown reason.

"I'm not worried about them!" Zeilia continued, "It's everyone else! I don't want it to spread around. And I can't exactly stay calm with Jonsey around!" Said person looked at her with confusion. She looked at him and said, "Nikki told me about when you sold her out for plastic wrap."

"Zeilia just tell them!!!" Jude exclaimed.

"Fine!" Zeilia took a seat. "You know how I disappeared right before Zink did, and reappeared right after she left?"

"Yeah?" The group said in unison.

"Well, that's because we're the same person." They all stared at her in shock, and Jude, just grinned. "And one more thing……I'm from Venus." Everyone's jaw dropped. Except, of course, Jude's.

"No…way."

"It all makes sense now." Jonsey mused. They all looked at him with surprise, expecting him to say something intelligent, up until what he said next, that is. "I mean, all foreign girls are _supposed_ to be hot," he said matter-of-factly, and then continued, "so a different planet should count right?" Zeilia shot him a look, but he just winked at her. Causing her to roll her eyes.

"That's _all_?" Zeilia asked. "No 'You're a freak'? No 'Never talk to us again'?"

"Zeilia?" Caitlin interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"You need a shopping spree. My break is in a few minutes."

"Cool."

"Looks like Nikki will be getting one of Zeilia's infamous mega-tips." Wyatt teased. Nikki grinned.

"I might actually have to _work_!?" Nikki said with mock surprise.

"Awww, poor you." Zeilia joked.

"For an alien, you sure have mastered English, let alone sarcasm."

"Well, Venus is really the same as Earth, except for the always cloudy days and everyone having powers. And I'm _not_ an alien; I'm a species variation of humans."

"Okay?" Wyatt said.

"Break time!" Caitlin chirped. She removed the lemon from her head, jumped out of the stand and dragged Zeilia to the Khaki barn, Nikki in tow. She _did_ want to get that mega-tip after all.

***

Caitlin was running all around the store getting different clothing items for Zeilia, and at an admirable speed. "Why doesn't Caitlin try out for the track team?" Zeilia asked Nikki.

"Because there would have to be a cashmere sweater or a cute guy at the end of the track."

"I'm guessing there's not?"

"Mmmm-hmmm"

"Zeilia come here! I found some stuff I think you'll like!" Caitlin yelled from the changing rooms.

"My tailor awaits." Zeilia said as she strode towards the dressing room.

"What are you, a princess on Venus?" Nikki asked.

"No, Venus is a democracy." Zeilia replied. Leaving Nikki to stare, open-mouthed. As she walked over to Caitlin. "Alright Caitlin what do you have for m__ Who are they?" Zeilia pointed to three almost identical blonde girls, except for their hairstyles.

"This is Chrissy and that's Kristen and Kristen. Nikki calls them the Clones."

"Ohhhh. So _you're_ the three girls Nikki calls evil. I expected oh I dunno like tentacles or _something_ evil looking. You guys just look well _not_ evil."

"Uh, thanks?" Chrissy said.

"So, what do you guys have for me?" Zeilia asked.

"Well," Caitlin said, "I found these three outfits, since you don't really need that many." Zeilia elbowed her. "_Ouch_. Anyways, I think they are just your style c'mon, go try them on!" Caitlin shoved the small pile of clothes into Zeilia's hands, pushing her into a changing stall. Minutes later, she emerged wearing a long-sleeved turquoise shirt, a purple vest with a fur collar and jeans. Zeilia smiled, happy with Caitlin's selection. She went back in and emerged later with a gray T-shirt that said, 'I'M A STAR' and dark blue jeans with silver stripes. She came out a third and final time wearing an exact copy of Caitlin's outfit: a pink tee and sky blue skirt. Caitlin gave her a thumbs up, but Zeilia just shook her head. Nikki checked out the first two outfits.

"That'll be 35.15." Nikki said, handing Zeilia her clothes in a bag.

"Here you go." Zeilia said, sliding a $50 across the counter. "Keep the change."

_"No fair!"_ Came a whiny voice from behind them. They all turned to look; it was one of the Clones. Which of them it was Zeilia wasn't sure. _/Identity crisis much?/_ "You _never_ work and now you're getting a $14.85 _tip!!!"_ _/ Ok, it's the leader Chrissy. This is like some sick joke, the "alien", as they call it, and the leader. Ugh!/_

"How do you know how much my tip was?" Nikki asked.

"Darth is here shopping for his girlfriend." She pointed to a nerdy-looking kid with a black cape.

"Oh. Well so what if I actually worked? I _earned_ it! And I decided to work today because my friend here," she gestured towards Zeilia. "is shopping here for the first time. _DEAL WITH IT!!!_"

Chrissy was glaring at Nikki. Then she turned to Zeilia and said in a sickly-sweet voice, "Zeilia since _Caitlin_ has already made her choice of friends, you can either be with the _losers,_" she gestured towards Nikki, "or us." The three girls smiled expectantly.

Zeilia just stared. Then she turned to Nikki and Caitlin and said, "You guys wanna rent a movie? We can watch it at my place. Besides, Wyatt and Jude are the only ones, with jobs, who haven't gotten my infamous tips yet."

Nikki and Caitlin just smiled and nodded, and they all headed over to underground video.


	5. Chapter 5

Movie Night

Around 6:00, everyone piled into Zeilia's purple PT Cruiser.

"Nice ride." Jonsey complimented.

"Thanks, but Nikki already called shotgun." Jonsey glared at Nikki. "Everybody buckled up?" The group just nodded. "Allllllrighty then! Let's get going!"

"Isn't that the line from that one movie?" Caitlin asked.

"Ace Ventura? Yes it is, that's one of the movies I got."

"Cool."

"We're here everybody out." Everyone jumped out of the car and waited at the front door. Zeilia snapped her fingers and it opened.

"Nice place, very modern." Jonsey mused.

"Thanks, most of the furniture is from Venus."

"Cool."

Zeilia led them into her home theater, popped in the movie, and they all sat down on the couch.

***

"Nikki," Wyatt whispered, "I need to talk to you."

"Does it have to be now?" Nikki asked. "This is one of the best parts."

"Yes now!" Wyatt hissed.

"Fine!" Nikki said. "Let's go."

"Could you guys be quiet?" Zeilia asked. "If you need to talk you can go into the living room."

"Okay, thanks." Wyatt said as he dragged Nikki into the living room.

"Alright Wyatt, what is it?" Nikki asked.

"It's about Zeilia."

"Ohhhh, I think I know where _this_ is going." Nikki smiled knowingly. "You like Zeilia."

"Yea, well, you and Zeilia seem really close, and I was wondering if you knew if she--" Just then, Jen burst into the living room.

"Something's wrong with Zeilia." She said. In seconds, Wyatt had disappeared in a blur of motion into the home theater. When Nikki and Jen had reappeared in the theater, they saw Zeilia sitting on the couch, staring into space with a shocked expression on her face. While Wyatt was kneeling so he was eye-to-eye with her, slightly shaking her.

"What happened?" He asked.

"She answered her phone, and, the person on the other end must have said something she didn't like."

"Oh." Wyatt said. "Zeilia? Zeilia are you okay? Hello? Earth to Zeilia?" He waved a hand in front of her face.

Finally, she spoke, "No." She whispered. "No, no, no, no, no!" She jumped up sending Wyatt flying. "Sorry Wyatt."

"No problem." He said getting up. "What was that about?"

"Well, do you want the straight out truth, or the sugarcoated version?"

"I think the truth would be best."

"How does the end of the world sound?"

Everyone looked at her with disbelief. "Th-the, end of the world?" Caitlin squeaked. Zeilia nodded.

"Here's the thing," Zeilia explained. "that guy, Daymoor, is taking a bomb bigger than this house," she spread her arms out. "and planting it as far as he can in the Earth's core. One more thing, we're the only ones that can stop him."

"_What?_" Jonsey asked.

"Wait a minute." Jen said. "Did you say _we're_ the only ones? As in _us_!?"

"Anyone up for getting superpowers?" Zeilia smiled nervously.

"HECK YEAH!!!" Everyone looked towards Jude, who looked as if he'd won a million dollars.

"Follow me."


	6. Chapter 6

Newfound Strengths

Zeilia led them to the basement entrance. She swiped a card in what looked like a crack in the wall and the entrance to the basement transformed into some unknown door.

"Whoa." Jude breathed. They walked through the door and ended up in, what looked like, a government installment.

"ID please." A tall, skinny man dressed in black said.

"Here you go Jake." Zeilia said as she showed him the card she had used earlier.

"Zeilia!" Jake's face changed from stony and emotionless to happy and bright. "I didn't recognize you! How—Who are they?" He gestured towards her friends.

"Jake, these are my friends, Nikki, Caitlin, Jen, Jude, Wyatt, and Jonsey. They are going to be our backup."

"Nice to meet you. Wow Zeilia, I guess our warning wasn't too short notice for you. Man, we can never surprise you." _/You have __**no**__ idea. /_ Jake continued. "So I guess we're going to the infusion chambers?" Zeilia nodded.

When they got to the chambers, Jake picked up a needle and nodded towards Zeilia. She walked over and he drew some of her blood.

"What was that for?" Jen inquired.

"DNA." Zeilia answered. "It's the only way to infuse you guys with powers. Now, each of you needs to go into a separate chamber, and Jake will take it from there." The group did as they were told, and Jake inserted the blood into a small chamber-like container then flipped a switch. It had a very Frankenstein-like appearance. When they emerged, they could barely stand up.

"Is it just me, or is the room spinning?" Jude remarked. Jen tried to nod in agreement, but nearly collapsed instead.

After a few minutes, Jonsey asked, "So when do the powers kick…in?" Jonsey's eyes were wide with terror as he realized he was floating. "Help! I'm floating and I can't get down!"

"Just think heavy, focus all your thoughts on heavy!" Zeilia called from below.

"O-okay." He closed his eyes, deep in thought and hit the ground with a thud.

"So here's the—Whoa!" Jake was cut off because a purple baby fox with plum-colored eyes pounced on him. It ceased licking him though, when it saw Zeilia.

"Vixxen!" Zeilia exclaimed. "How are you my little baby girl?" She began to baby talk to the little creature. The group just stared. "This is my pet Giglth, Vixxen. She was my pet on Venus, and I kept her here." They nodded in understanding.

"As I was saying," Jake chimed in, "the way things are going to work in the next few months. Here is the schedule:"

Monday

Tuesday

Wednesday

Thursday

Friday

Saturday

Sunday

Physical Training

Power Training

Physical Training

Power Training

Physical Training

Power Training

Plan Review

"This is a sample of what will be going on for the month." He stated.

"But _tomorrows_ Monday." Jonsey whined.

"Then we'd best get to work." Zeilia said.

***

"Now, this is the last week of training," Zeilia stated, "and this week we are solely going to focus on power training. We are going to learn, energy blasts."

"Oh yeah!!!" cheered all the male members of the group as they high-fived each other.

"As I was saying." Zeilia continued. "You each have different personalities, so each of your energy blasts will be a different color. Let's try." She cupped her hands in a circle in front of her stomach and a purple ball of energy formed in her hands. It started to grow until she shot it at the wall. "Now, you try." They did, and found out their, 'true colors' so to speak. Nikki's was dark purple, Caitlin's pink, Jen's light blue, Jude's yellow, Jonsey's deep red, and Wyatt's dark green.

**Sunday**

"Today's the last day of training before our trip, since you have no teleporting powers we'll be traveling by human standards. Cars and the like. Since it'll take longer, we should pack today, you can make your own costumes. Since you have powers, it shouldn't take long." They all snapped their fingers and had their own versions of Zeilia's costumes. "I guess I'm a trendsetter now." She said as they began to pack. "What are you packing for?" she asked. "Don't you remember you have powers?" She snapped her fingers and they were all packed in her car. Which was now a black truck with tinted windows. Zeilia put the key in the ignition, and they drove off.


	7. Chapter 7

Nighty-Night

"I didn't see him again 'till that day at the mall." Zeilia continued, fighting back tears. "We never got any news about him; he probably hated me, like he does now." Tears were flowing freely now.

"Wow." Nikki said, then noticed Zeilia tears. "You okay Zeilia? Want me to drive?"

"No, it's alright. We're at the hotel." She replied, wiping her eyes. She then brightened remembering something. "Before we get out, I have to give you guys you're new cover." She said holding back the urge to burst into hysterics. "We're a cheer squad." Then she couldn't help but laugh, noticing most of the group's faces. Caitlin and Jen were the only ones happy about it.

"You mean, wear a skirt cheerleaders?" Nikki asked.

"Sweaters and tights cheerleaders?" Jonsey asked. Zeilia nodded, forcing back laughter.

"Yup, now let's get you dressed." With a snap of her fingers, they were all wearing appropriate cheer attire with purple and green as the colors.

"Why can't the guys be football players?" Jude asked.

"There are only three of us." Wyatt answered. "What's with the whole cheer squad cover though?"

"Helps two ways. We get a discount on rooms _and_ you're parent's are ok with it." Zeilia said. She looked back to see an even more stricken group of guys.

"So anyone that asks where we are will know that we're…we're…_cheerleading!?"_ Jonsey wailed.

"Pretty much. Now get out before your tears stain my car." Zeilia joked.

"_My_ tears? Just a few seconds ago you were—"

"Jonsey," Caitlin warned, "don't."

"Fine. Nice hotel you picked out Zeil."

"Thanks. Here's the guy's room key. See ya later."

***

With all the girls clad in their various pajamas, Caitlin spoke up. "I feel so isolated." She whined.

"Poor Caitlin, no boys to flirt with." Nikki teased.

"Shhh, guys. My phone is ringing. Hello? Oh, hi Jake what's up? Yea? Mmmm-hmmm. What? Ok, fine. No joke? Dang. Ok, I'll talk to you later. Bye." She hung up the phone, wearing a sullen expression.

"What's wrong Zeilia?" Jen asked.

"We're actually gonna have to cheer. I don't know the first thing about cheerleading."

"Awww, c'mon girls, it can't be that hard….Can it?" Caitlin asked.

"If it was _easy_ don't you think cheerleaders wouldn't be as important, or popular?" Jen replied.

"I'm gonna go tell the boys the news." Zeilia announced.

"Oh, I gotta see this." Nikki said

"Knock knock." Zeilia said. Jonsey answered the door.

"Couldn't keep away from my good looks and winning personality girls?" He teased.

"What personality?" Zeilia replied. "We just came by to say, wait for it…" she pulled out a camera "we're going to have to actually compete in the cheer competition!"

_Snap, flash._ "Wow Jonsey," she said, looking at his picture "you look like you've seen a ghost. I feel better now. Now let us in so we can practice Casano-brains."

"You shouldn't go complementing me like that. Wyatt might get jealous." He said, smirking.

"Put a pom-pom in it." She said, her cheeks slightly pink.

***

After a brutal all-night practice, and an even more brutal competition, the gang was headed to the bombsite, still miles away, in California. _Rrrinng beep beep, rrrrinng beep beep._ "Hello?" Zeilia asked as she answered her cell phone. "What's up Jake? New information? Mmmm-Hmmm. _What?_ Ok, ok. Bye. Wait who? Oh, ok, bye."

"Great, more news." Moaned Nikki.

"Yep," Zeilia replied. "I'll give you the good news first. There's no bomb."

"And the bad news?" Asked Jen.

"He has a girl captive. Jake says he can't release her name. The only thing that really bugs me is; why would Daymoor want us all there so much he would go so far as to trick all of us into going?"

"I have a feeling it's not too good." Wyatt said.


	8. Chapter 8

Have Some Fun

When they finally arrived in California, they were bored out of their minds. "You guys ready for some fun?" Zeilia asked pulling into Belmont Park.

"Sure. Why not?" Nikki said. Zeilia parked her car and snapped her fingers so they all had normal clothes on and money in their pockets.

"Welcome to Belmont Park. See you at the rollercoaster!" Zeilia yelled as she raced off to "The Big Dipper". Once they were all in the rollercoaster (Zeilia claiming the front, and everyone else forcing Wyatt next to her) Zeilia made sure that no one would scream at the part when it gets pitch black. In the end, they rode the rollercoaster seven times, the bumper cars roughly, twenty times, and the Beach Blaster four times. When they all got back in the car, Zeilia had an idea. "Alright guys, we have one more stop. Dress in something fancy." They all emerged from the car wearing nice, formal attire. As soon as they all arrived inside the restaurant she brought them to, Zeilia was confused. "Why are we here guys?"

"_You_ brought us here Zeilia. Don't you remember?" Jen said.

"No I…don't. Oh shoot! We have to go, _now_." Zeilia said, noticing something off about the restaurant.

"Why?" Nikki asked.

"Look at the people here. Notice anything weird?" Everyone except Wyatt shook his or her heads.

"They all have black hair and dark green eyes." Wyatt observed. Zeilia nodded.

"Daymoor does too. Now let's _leave now_." As if she had said some magic words, the doors and windows locked, but they were the only ones who seemed to notice. Zeilia panicked and blasted towards the nearest exit. Big mistake. The energy blast bounced off the door and her square in the chest.

_**"Just like old times, huh Zelly?"**_ Was the last thing Zeilia heard before she blacked out.

When she woke up again, she was tied up in a dark room… alone. "Hello? Is anyone here? Nikki? Wyatt? Anyone?"

"What about me Zelly? You don't remember your best friend?" Someone said from behind her.

"I have new friends now Daymoor. That doesn't give you a right to kidnap old ones." Zeilia spat.

"So you know that it's Sirra I have hostage. You always were pretty smart."

"Where are the rest of them?"

"Oh yes, the Earthlings. Stupid humans, they were easy to trick into coming here, once they got here I just had to tie them up." He said. "Don't worry though, you'll see them soon enough."

"What have you done to them?"

"Don't worry, I took _great_ care of them. Especially, oh what was his name,? Wayne? Walter? Oh, now I remember" He paused, a look of evil in his eyes. "_Wyatt._" Zeilia gasped.

"Where are they? Why can't I get out of this rope? It's just Earth rope…right?"

"No, it's not…it's Jupiter rope."

"Perfect." Zeilia said sarcastically.

"I know, isn't it?" Zeilia just shot him a look, daggers literally coming out of her eyes. Daymoor dodged them and glared at her. "I have half a mind—"

"You got that right."

"Grrrrr! You may be a hero here, but I will not, repeat not—"

"Not." Zeilia interrupted, smirking.

"Let you disrespect me." Daymoor finished sneering.

"You're going to have to try a _lot_ harder than that _buddy_. 'Cause the way I see it, you did that _years _ago." She spat, finally breaking free from her binds and punching him in the nose. "Squeeze ya later." She said before disappearing to go search for her friends. _/Please don't let them be dead! Please, please, PLEASE don't let them be dead!/_ They weren't. She found them tied up in a wine cellar. "Oh my gosh, are you guys all right?" She asked, though her eyes were stuck on Wyatt. Jonsey said something, but it came out a muffled yell. She ripped the tape off his mouth. "What was that?"

"There was some other girl here earlier; Daymoor took her out of here before he went to see you. Was that that Sirra girl you were talking about before?"

"Yeah, we gotta go find her before something Daymoor wakes up." Zeilia said, untying the last of the group.

"Wakes up? What did you do to him?" Nikki asked.

"Let's just say he'll wake up with a bloody nose. Now hurry up, we need all the time we can get."

"Zeilia, why didn't you remember having the idea to bring us to the restaurant?" Wyatt asked.

"Venetians, that's what people from Venus are called, can briefly control another Venetian's mind if he or she has enough power and energy. Daymoor probably did that to me." They came upon a door that said "FREEZER TEMP. 20" Zeilia reached for the handle, but couldn't bring herself to open it. She was being strong, she had to be because she was the leader, but if Sirra was in there, her strength wouldn't last. Wyatt noticed her discomfort, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You can stay here Zeilia, me, Jonsey, and Jude will check it out."

"Thanks Wyatt." Zeilia said, her voice as weak as the smile she gave. Wyatt opened the door and the boys walked inside. They searched the freezer and finally found Sirra in a dark corner. Her skin was tinged blue and she had icicles hanging from every possible spot. They dragged her out and Zeilia saw her. She fell onto her knees, sobbing. _"Sirra I'm __so__ sorry! This is all my fault! I'm sorry, sorry, __**sorry**__!"_ Zeilia's apologies had become hysterical and inaudible.

"She has a pulse." Caitlin said.

"W-w-what? Sh-she does?"

"Yeah, we just need to thaw her out. Any ideas?"

"Just use your powers to heat her up. She has a pulse, which means her blood isn't frozen. So you only have to worry about burning her."

"Now that's the Zeilia I know and love." He paused, realizing what he had just said. "Um…well…you know what I mean."

"Yeah, right." Zeilia said, slightly disappointed. "Give the thawing a shot."

"Um, Ok. One question; how?"

"Put one finger on her forehead, and one on her heart. Then focus on heat and anything that makes you think about warmth." Wyatt did as he was told, and the ice on Sirra gradually began to melt.

"W-where am I?" She asked, sounding as if she had just woken up.

"Sirra, you're ok! I was so worried! I thought you were gonna die!" Zeilia cried.

"Zeilia? Zeilia! What's going on? Why is this guy staring at you?" Sirra pointed towards Wyatt, who blushed and looked away.

"It's a long story. But for now, we _really_ need to leave."

"Leaving so soon?" Daymoor asked, approaching them with a still bloody nose.

"Yes, see you, hopefully, _in jail._" With that, Zeilia teleported the group out of the "restaurant", ruining Daymoor's chance at a cliché.


	9. Chapter 9

Showdown….Or Is It?

When they appeared in the parking lot, Zeilia had passed out from overuse of her powers. "Zeilia? Zeilia wake up. Rise and shine." Jonsey said, trying to wake her up. "I read your diary."

"You WHAT?" Zeilia exclaimed, instantly waking up. She eyed Jonsey. "Did you really?"

"Yes I did. And if you don't kill me, I won't go telling everyone." He replied thinking he won.

"If I kill you, you definitely won't tell anyone…But I won't, just because I'm feeling generous." Zeilia said, standing up. "We have to find out where Daymoor is. Who knows what he'll try now. Oh, Jonsey?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to have to erase my diary from your memory. Can't have it slip by accident."

"What? No! I need this information for blackmail! So not fair!" Jonsey started running towards a truck for sanctuary. "If you try to erase it I'll tell."

"Yeah right." Zeilia challenged. "You wouldn't dare risk losing this." She held up a magazine that said: _PROPERTY OF JONSEY GARCIA_.

"What are you gonna do?" He asked warily.

"Well—if you tell—this." A flame emitted from her other hand; and she was holding it dangerously close to the magazine.

"Don't. You. Dare." He warned.

"Try. And. Stop me." She mocked.

"Okokok, I won't tell. Just, give it back, please."

"Since you said please, here you go." She held the magazine out for him. But then, a bird swooped down from the sky and snatched it away from her. "Okay, _you all saw that right!?_"

"Saw what?" Jonsey asked innocently.

"The bird!"

"All I saw was you losing my magazine. But I'm _sure_ you can tell _Wyatt_ all about if you two go on a _date_ or something." Zeilia's breath caught in her throat.

"You, you, you narcissistic jerk! You wannabe pretty boy! It was an accident! I hate you, jerk!"

"You already called me a jerk." _Smack._ Zeilia slapped him, and then disappeared.

"What was that for Jonsey? It's not like she _gave_ it to the bird or something." Nikki asked.

"I don't care. What I do care about is that since it seems like the leader of our group has split, we can go home now."

"Are you _crazy_?" Everyone turned to see who was yelling. It was Sirra; she had been quiet up until now. "Zeilia is who knows where. Daymoor is doing who knows what; probably plotting something horrible. And all you can think is 'Zeilia's gone let's go home'? What we should be doing is looking for Zeilia. Or trying to find out what Daymoor is up to. For all we know, Daymoor may have already captured Zeilia right now."

"You worry too much, she's probably fine. I mean, she can't go _that_ far…can she?" As if on cue, Caitlin's phone rang.

"Hello? Jake?"

"_Hi Caitlin, it seems Zeilia is leaving the solar system. You guys aren't with her?"_

"No, she got into an argument with Jonsey and disappeared."

"_That's not good. I'll let you know if I find out anything else…Oh, wait, we just got something. It looks like she's coming back, she's landed on Earth."_

"Wow she's fast."

"_Ok, well I can't track her exact location, so, bye."_

"Bye. Wow, that was, odd."

"What happened?" Wyatt asked.

"Zeilia left the solar system then came back to Earth."

"Um, ok, where do you think she is now?"

"Try behind you." Zeilia said.

"Where'd you go?" Jude asked.

"That bird that took Jonsey's magazine was not from Earth. I tracked it down but I'm not allowed to leave the solar system. So I came back."

"Oh, um, ok. There's just one thing I don't get."

"Shocker."

"How come Daymoor just turned on you that one day? I mean, all that happened was you being happy to see Sirra again."

"I never thought about that. Maybe what happened to me at the restaurant, happened to him. Maybe he's being controlled! But how could it last so long?"

"He is part robot, right?" Jonsey asked. "Maybe his robot half is programmed and his human half is the half that can't really take control."

"Jonsey, that is the—" Nikki started.

"Smartest thing you have ever said!" Zeilia finished.

"It is?" Nikki asked.

"It is?" Jonsey reiterated. "I mean, of course it is. Wait, _that's_ the smartest thing I've said? Dang, I need to read a book or something.

"We finally agree." Jen said. Jonsey replied with a small 'humph' and turned his attention to cleaning his nails.

"Sirra, was there anything indicating that he might be controlled?" Zeilia asked.

"Well, he did keep calling me by my mother's name, Lea."

"I see. One more question."

"Shoot."

"When did you move to Earth?"

"About a month ago."

"What should we do now?" Caitlin asked.

"Find a place to sleep, study up on robots, tear our hair out in frustration, have a nice dinner." Zeilia replied with sarcasm.

"Where are we gonna stay?"

"How about the Comfort Inn & Suites Hotel?"

"Where are we going to get the money?" Jen asked.

"Welcome to the Felix High School Science Club."

"Oh great, another team to be on." Jonsey whined. "Why can't you just conjure up the money?" He asked. Zeilia ignored him. "Oh I get it. You tell ONE secret and the whole world's against you."

"Jonsey," Zeilia growled. "stop being stupid, _right now._ You hear me?"

"Yes ma'am." Jonsey said meekly.

"Good, now let's find this hotel and check in."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! it's me again... well you know that... but anyway as you can see, i couldn't hold back on my chapts. BUT THESE ARE ALL THE FINISHED ONES! so now i _must_ have 5 reviews per chap.**

* * *

Sidewalk With a Side Of Duracell

"……and then, out of her pupils crawled 32 black widows!" Jonsey finished. All the girls screamed. Except for Sirra, Zeilia, and Nikki who burst out laughing.

"That was, ha ha, so, ha, predictable!" Zeilia said between laughs.

"Seriously! What did you expect to happen when that mutant spider bit her?" Sirra asked.

"Finally! People who understand!" Nikki exclaimed.

"Only scary movies can freak me out." Zeilia admitted.

"How about we go and rent one?" Jonsey asked.

"Whoa, there really _is_ no brain in there." Zeilia mused.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"That proves my theory. Besides, I got us some really good movies."

"Which ones?" Jen asked.

"The Mask, The Forbidden Kingdom, and Transformers. Comedy, action, and a little bit of both."

"I'm surprised you don't have more Jim Carrey movies."

"If I did you might think I was insanely obsessed."

"Too late on the insane bit." Jonsey teased.

Before Zeilia could retaliate, Caitlin chimed in. "Let's play 'Truth or Dare'"

"Cool, I have some questions to ask Zeilia and Sirra about their alien…ness." Jude remarked.

"Ditto." Jonsey agreed.

"Hmm, then I guess we're playing." Sirra said.

"I found an empty bottle in the trash can." Wyatt said, emerging from the bathroom.

"Let the humiliating commence!" Nikki announced.

***

Jonsey spun the bottle and it landed on Sirra. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is there anything that you and Sirra eat found on earth that humans can't eat?"

"Cement and batteries, without the paper."

"It's true, that's like candy and popcorn to us." Zeilia agreed. "Your turn to spin Sirra."

"Wait a minute; you guys are just messing with me huh?" Jonsey asked. The bottle was spun and landed on Zeilia.

"Truth or dare?" Sirra asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you…to prove Jonsey wrong."

"Ok, do you have any batteries and cement on you?"

"Well, actually I do. I have some chunks of broken off sidewalk and a choice between Duracell and Energizer batteries."

"Hmm, Energizer is too sweet, I'll take Duracell."

"Here ya go." She handed Zeilia the "food" items, and popped them in her mouth while the humans of the group stared in awe.

"It's been _years_ since I've had some good old culinary comforts. It's like a part of my shortened childhood has come back to me."

"Awe-some." Jude breathed. "Is there anything else like that?"

"Well," Zeilia said. "food-wise, I haven't gotten the nerve to eat anything else."

"Your turn Zeilia." Wyatt said. She spun it and it landed on Jude.

"Truth or—" She was interrupted by a knock on the door. "I'll get it." She opened the door to find Jake. "What's the problem?"

"Why would you think there's something wrong?" He asked.

"Doctors never make house calls."

* * *

**When i look back on my stories... i feel like an idiot. plz review!!! flames will be stuffed in batteries and eaten by Zeilia!... That's y i haven't gotten that many reviews isn't it?... -_-"**


End file.
